Coping
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Abed and Annie find an interesting way to cope when Troy leaves. What they weren't expecting was the repercussions of their actions. It is better than it sounds, just give it a try.


**Disclaimer: I don't Community or anything related to it.**

* * *

I can't take it any more. We need a way to forget. I can't take Abed's constant screams from the blanket fort. I just wish he would except that Troy was gone. Of course I could say the same thing to myself. We need a way to forget, and quick. The best way to forget is to drink.

"ABED, GET OUT HERE!" I shout at him over his screams.

"What do you want Annie?" He asks.

"Where going out." He gives me a strange look.

"Not on a date." I say while letting out a sigh. He needs to connect with people. He needs to start understanding. I can't take having to explain everything.

I grab my keys and pull him out of the apartment. Minutes later we are awkwardly standing in front of a nearby club. I grab his wrist and pull him through the crowd of people. I pause at the bar, I order two beers and shove one in his hand.

"Come on Abed, we need this, this is how we forget, even if it is just for a little." I encourage him.

"Annie, your not acting like yourself." He says in a small voice.

"Well, i've changed, he left us broken, and I fixed myself as a different person."

"That doesn't make sense, but at the same time it does."

He slowly finishes his beer and sets it on the bar. I think it's time for shots! I look between Abed and the bartender. This will be fun.

"We're doing shots now!"

"Ugh, that might not be such a good idea." He mumbles before cautiously taking the shot glass. I take mine and he just stares at his. He glances up at me and I just nod. He then drinks it. I smile at him.

An hour later and about twelve shots later i'm leaning against Abed. Everything around me is blurry and i'm pretty sure it's the same for him. I turn towards him and he does the same, there is a strange glint in his eyes. I don't know what compels me to but I start to lean up and he leans down. We meet in the middle in a slow kiss. He deepens the kiss and pushes me up against the bar.

My hands are tangled in his hair and his are on my waist. When we finally pull apart he doesn't look like the same broken person he was just an hour ago. As fast as this new version of him is there it's gone. I grab his hand and pull him out to the car.

We quickly arrive at the apartment and as soon as our front door is close he is pressing me up against it.

We make-out for what feels like forever. I find that my hands are under his shirt. His fingers are fumbling to unbutton my pink sweater. I look up in his eyes watching as he struggles with the seemingly easy task.

"Wait." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No you don't need to be sorry, I just think we should move to the bedroom."

"Oh, that makes sense."

The next thing I know i'm being pushed onto the bed.

* * *

 _7 Months Later:_

For some reason after that one night seven months ago we started a routine. Every Friday we would go out get hammered then sleep together. For us it's just a way to get human contact, without all of the stress and drama of a relationship. It seemed like the perfect way for us to cope.

Right now I feel like shit, my stomach just hurts so much. I can see Abed looking worried at me. I attempt a weak smile, but I just end up yelping out in pain. It almost feels like cramps just intensified by like a million. I don't know how much longer I can take this pain.

"Annie, do you need to go to the hospital?" He asks me

"NO, I'm fine." I retort.

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, I am." I say before letting out another ear piercing scream.

"That's it, get in the car now."

"Damn, since when did you become so authoritative."

On the way to the hospital everything starts to get darker. The next thing I know i'm waking up in a hospital room. No one seems to notice me so I push the call button next to my bed. The doctor soon enters, clipboard in hand. It's then that I notice that the pain is gone.

"Well Ms. Edison, there is some good news and some bad." He says.

"Okay..."

"Well, your baby girl is very weak, she is only five months, it seems that alcohol was consumed in large quantities which was the reason she was born so soon. She is only three pounds and will have to stay here till she is strong enough to leave."

"What the hell! I have a baby. Oh god, if I had know I wouldn't have went drinking. I'm the worst person ever."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes!"

I walk towards the nursery with many thoughts racing through my mind. I look in the room to see Abed siting next to the incubator. I open the door slowly and sit next to Abed. Shit, oh dear lord, I have a baby with Abed. What is the group going to think? How could I not see this coming.

All those Friday nights spent together and not once did it cross my mind to use protection. We were just so drunk all the time. How could my life have gone so wrong. Not that my child is a mistake.

"Abed." I mumble.

"Annie, did you know you were pregnant?"

"No, if I didn't she wouldn't be this tiny."

"What should we name her?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, do you have any ideas?"

"Can we name her Geneva?"

"You mean like from Inspector Spacetime?" I ask in disbelief. He really wants to name our child after a character on his favorite Tv show.

"Yeah, but more because you play her in the dreamatorium, it's like a statement saying that she is part of you."

"Aww that's actually really sweet, I love the name." I say while giving him an awkward hug.

* * *

 _6 Months Later:_

Geneva is finally big enough to go home. She is getting big. She has Abed's complexion and my hair color. Her eyes are a mix between the both of ours.

The best part about all of this is that the whole situation brought me and Abed closer. He even asked me out. Now our little girl can have both parents that are in a stable relationship. I grab the bag of our stuff since we have been basically living here the last six months.

Abed is holding little Geneva, gently rocking her back and forth. The doctor then comes in to give us the last minute information.

"Okay, so she has a very weak immune system, is she ever gets sick, even just a normal cold I need you to bring her in. If you don't it could attack her immune system and basically kill her."

"Okay, will her immune system eventually get stronger?" I ask him.

"It should, it might take a while though."

"Okay." Me and Abed say in unison. I look at him and give him a smile.

"You are allowed to leave when your ready just make sure you check out at the front desk." We nod in response before grabbing our bag and doing as we were told.

Time to start our life together as a family...

 **Sooooo... whatcha think. Please review. The next chapter will be posted soon. Sorry for any mistakes, i'm super tired, but just had to finish this before I went to sleep. So just leave a comment in the reviews and I will post the next chapter soon.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Cali and Vega**


End file.
